Segunda Luna de Miel
by lolapottercullen
Summary: 4 de 4 One-shots de escenas perdidas en Amacenar. Primera Noche de Bella y Edward, donde ella ya es vampiro, una segunda luna de miel, mejor que la primera. Chap 1. Perspectiva de Bella. Chap 2. Perspectiva de Edward TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, perdon por la demora.. bueno aqui esta el último One-shot de Twilight missing pieces. Toma lugar con Bella ya siendo vampiro, despues de todo el drama de Reneesme, etc. Muchos han de recordar esta escena qe toma lugar en la casa que la familia Cullen les regalo a Bella y Edward en el cumpleaños de esta. Espero que la disfruten, también esten atentos de esta historia más adelante, porqe hay un capitulo más de este mismo One-shot pero desde la perspectiva de Edward, aun tengo unas cosas que arreglarle, pero estara aqui muy pronto.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, en vdd ayudan a que termine de traducir más rápido. Por cierto, tengo otra historia en mente que quiero traducir, solo que tengo qe pedirle el permiso a la autora, ademas de qe no esta terminada. Les dire como va en el proximo capitulo de este One-shot. **

**Disclaimer: la histoira no me pertenece, solo estoy traduciendo. Stephenie Meyer es la creadora de la trama y de los personajes, esto es solo fragmentos creados por otra persona que penso era necesario crearlos. Disfruten!**

* * *

Sus labios se movían con tanta urgencia sobre los míos que era difícil recordar que teníamos toda una eternidad para amarnos. También era difícil de creer, a través de las turbias aguas de mi memoria, como es que estuve satisfecha antes con los besos de Edward. Porque ahora me di cuenta lo mucho que se estuvo conteniendo.

Mientras nos besábamos él no tenía miedo de envolver un brazo firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, doblando mi cuerpo hacia él. O de sujetarme hacia él con una mano firme atrás de mi cuello, sus dedos perdidos en mi cabello caoba. Había algo en la fiereza del beso, algo que no había notado antes. La falta de miedo, la presencia de todo lo que él era realmente, canalizado en mí. Era abrumador. Afortunadamente, en medio de todo eso, pude hacer progresos con su ropa

Tire ligeramente de la nueva camisa que se puso antes y solo estuve distantemente consiente de la tela rota. Todo lo que me importaba era que ahora era capaz de pasar mis dedos sobre los expuestos planos de su pecho. El respondió con un gruñido, y las manos que me estaban manteniendo cerca de él, se movieron hasta el cuello de la camisa que usaba. Con un simple, casi irreflexivo movimiento, la abrió hasta abajo, cada botón salió volando en el proceso. Se deslizo por mis hombros en andrajos, junto con lo que sea que hubo quedado de mi vestido azul de seda.

De repente, estábamos besándonos de nuevo, el mismo desesperante y apasionado beso que no sabía que pudiéramos lograr. Con una rapidez que solo Edward poseía, estábamos cayendo de repente, y me di cuenta abruptamente que ambos estábamos recostados en el piso color arena. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas mientras nuestros brazos luchaban por deshacerse de la ropa restante.

La frágil ropa definitivamente no duro mucho. Era bastante obvio que encontraríamos los pedazos restantes después, pero eso no me importaba en este momento. Pronto, el largo de nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaba presionado uno contra el otro, cada punto de contacto magnificado por un millón. Estaba tan consiente de cada lugar en que nos tocábamos, la sensación de su piel sobre la mía llegando hasta mis huesos. Era maravillosa, la corriente eléctrica que pulsaba fuertemente bajo la piel. Para ser honesta, la sensación de piel contra piel era embriagadoramente… adictiva

Y eso no solo aplicaba a nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros labios, juntos sin fin, se sentían como si estuvieran en fuego. Un placentero, clamoroso fuego. El hecho que ya no necesitara oxigeno hacía la experiencia más placentera también. No tenía que apartarme sin aliento, buscando aire. En vez, podía mantener mis labios sellados a los suyos mientras rodábamos perezosamente por el piso, cambiando de posición cada par de minutos, buscando nuevas formas de tocarnos

La primera cosa que me sorprendió – bueno, al menos en este momento en particular – fue que Edward parecía no estar conteniendo absolutamente nada. Pase mi lengua contra su labio inferior y me encontré agradablemente sorprendida cuando su boca se abrió bajo la mía, atrayéndome instintivamente más cerca. Su sabor, su increíble dulce y delicioso sabor, se saturo en mi lengua, y aun así quería más

Él no se mostro tímido al dármelo. No dejamos de besarnos hasta que Edward se alejo. Estaba atrapada debajo de él, por primera vez sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo. Su rostro se mantuvo peligrosamente cerca del mío mientras se inclinaba, apenas sosteniéndose sobre mí con una mano mientras la otra trazaba la línea de mi mandíbula y mi labio inferior. Podía ver la adoración vertiéndose de sus ojos. Sus ojos oscuros, llenos de lujuria.

Encontré increíblemente difícil el concentrarme, viendo como aun la parte inferior de nuestros cuerpos estaba entrelazada, pero de alguna forma lo logre. "Edward," empecé, dándome cuenta de la ronquez de mi voz. No había un sonido como de campanas esta vez, sólo lujuria pura, sin diluir. No pude ni siquiera terminar lo que sea que fuera a decir, porque me mostro una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

"Bella," susurro mi nombre en un suspiro, su voz unas octavas más abajo también. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar sus labios habían bajado a mi garganta, trazando un dulce camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula, y más abajo.

Contuve la respiración cuando sentí sus labios sobre la suave piel de mis pechos, mi torso subiendo y bajando en una dificultosa respiración que no era necesaria. Era una reacción instintiva, probablemente un fragmento de mi humanidad. No necesitaba el aire, pero mis respiraciones eran aceleradas y desiguales de todas maneras. Posiciono una mano sobre mi silente corazón como para detenerme, y sentí una suave risa contra mi piel.

Y entonces estaba en una sobrecarga de emociones. Sus caricias de antes, la sensación de la punta de sus dedos no era nada comparada con su lengua suave deslizándose sobre el monte de mi pecho. Lamiendo con ternura, chupando, mordisqueando. La sensación me sobresalto, me hizo jadear y gemir audiblemente. Arquee mi espalda buscando más, y el solo cambio de lado con renovado fervor. Era como nada de lo que hubiera experimentado siendo humana. Había tenido miedo en ese entonces, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso. Ahora éramos iguales, libres de amarnos completamente. Esto era mucho, mucho mejor.

Demasiado pronto su boca encontró el camino hacia arriba, a mi garganta. Me dio un prolongado beso donde debió haber estado mi pulso antes de ir a encontrar mis ojos. Sus ojos dorados estaban brevemente desenfocados, y ligeramente nublados. "Tu piel, sabe tan…" se desvió, y sin terminar la oración estaba besándome de nuevo.

Por mucho que me gustara besarlo, mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Esta vez envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándome más a él. No me detuve a pensar que era demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido, y él no se quejo. Solo lo quería a él. Todo de él.

Fácilmente, sin esfuerzo, cambie la posición, yo arriba. Caímos con un resonante ruido, y estaba segura que habíamos astillado el suelo. Se convirtió en otra de las cosas, que no podía importarme menos. Liberando mi abrazo de él, y rompiendo el beso a regañadientes, me moví un poco hacía abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras lo amarraba de las caderas, el interior de mi muslo tocándolo ligeramente. Gruñó al casual toque, apretando sus ojos e instintivamente moviendo sus caderas hacía arriba. De ser humana hubiera estado furiosamente sonrojada, evitando sus ojos.

Como era, todo lo que quería era la unión. Mi cerebro estaba siendo jalado a millones de direcciones diferentes, un millón de sensaciones diferentes, pero nuestra unión estaba en la parte frontal de todo. Mientras lo veía, se convirtió en la única cosa en la que realmente podía concentrarme.

"Edward, mírame," dije en un suave murmullo, una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro mientras observaba su inhumana perfección. Mis nuevos ojos lo observaron completamente en menos de un octavo de segundo, pero me encontré con el problema que tenía que ver de nuevo. Y de nuevo. No había forma alguna que llegara el momento en que me cansara de los planos de su pecho, las largas y esbeltas líneas de sus brazos y dedos, y la sensación de sus suaves y lisos abdominales flexionándose al más ligero toque.

Nuestros ojos finalmente se cruzaron y él pareció devolver mi sonrisa, solo por un momento. Luego sus manos fueron colocadas firmemente en mis caderas, enterrando los dedos en ambos lados. Su roce, tan cerca de mi centro, puso mis terminaciones nerviosas en sobremarcha, lo cual no pensé que fuera aún posible.

En un movimiento tan suavemente sincronizado, tan suave e intenso y rápido al mismo tiempo, entro en mí completamente. Nuestros gemidos mezclados, que apenas podía diferenciarlos. Minúsculas partes de mi mente estaban pensando en otras cosas, tratando de no lastimar a Edward, tratando de no dañar el piso de la cabaña, y en nuestra hija.

Pero la mayoría de mi cerebro estaba tratando de procesar la espiral de emociones que traía nuestra unión. Amor, emoción, plenitud. Estaba la increíble sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí. Era tan diferente, mucho más satisfactorio. Él ya no era frío para mí. En vez era fuego sobre fuego, nuestros cuerpos con la temperatura perfecta, a tono.

La fricción también. No sé como es físicamente posible el crear fricción entre dos cuerpos perfectamente lisos, pero nos las arreglamos. Se detuvo por un breve segundo antes de empezar a embestir, moviéndose adentro y afuera de mí con abandono. Sus ojos apretados por si solos, pero podía verlo en sus facciones. Por primera vez no se estaba conteniendo. No tenía miedo de romperme, no se concentraba en mantenerme viva. Edward se estaba perdiendo completamente en las sensaciones, y mientras observaba su rostro me encontré amándolo aún más. Con su boca ligeramente abierta, el innecesario aliento irregular, sabía que se estaba permitiendo ser vulnerable. Abierto. La idea envió diferentes escalofríos por mi espalda.

Estaba ligeramente consiente que se estaba sosteniendo tan fuerte como podía a mis cadenas, pero bien pudo haber sido el toque de una pluma. No me tomo nada el empezar a acompañar sus embestidas con mis caderas, aún mientras dejaba a mis manos viajar por cualquier parte de él que estuviera a mi alcance. Deje la punta de mis dedos aruñaran ligeramente su pecho, ganando un seductivo gruñido en medio de sus gemidos.

Sabía que ambos estábamos llegando a ese momento de quiebre, y rápido. La tensión, ese nudo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más apretado en mi centro estaba a punto de romperse. Sus manos abruptamente viajaron a mi cintura, jalándome hacía abajo para quedar a su mismo nivel. Sentí el temblor de su respiración en mi cuello, pero eso fue lo último que registre antes de absolutamente caer sobre el borde.

Edward embistió una vez más, profundamente, dentro de mí antes de estremecerse y luego terminar, sus brazos seguían envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir las vibraciones de sus labios en mi garganta, y si realmente me concentraba podía descifrar mi nombre como un canto. Un reverente, casi silencioso canto.

Pero no quería concentrarme en eso. En vez, quería concentrarme en las olas de placer que seguían llegando a mí, rodando sobre mí. Sentí que me ahogaba, siendo desplomada a las profundidades del océano, sin aire. Edward era mi aire. Él era mi aire, mi centro, mi todo. Me di cuenta que no tenía siquiera las palabras para describir como me sentía. No había palabras para describir este éxtasis.

"Edward." Eso era lo suficientemente bueno. Murmure su nombre, aunque sonaba más como un suave gemido que nada. "Mmm… Edward."

No dijimos nada mas por varios momentos, ambos tomando el tiempo de bajar de nuestra dulce altura. Eventualmente me moví de sobre de él, acurrucándome a su lado. Mi cuerpo aún estaba perfectamente alineado con el suyo, mi mano libre estirada sobre su pecho. Deje que mis ojos se cerraran, aunque no estaba de ninguna manera perfectamente relajada. Era más como estar perfectamente cómoda, esperando para empezar de nuevo.

Fue su apagada voz que rompió el silencio primero. "Eso fue…," empezó, pero se detuvo cuando se volvió y me vio. Sabía que probablemente estaba sonriendo como una tonta, pero no me importaba. Se puso de lado para enfrentarme, su mano libre pasando por mi cabello antes de encontrar su sitio detrás de mi cuello. "Más que maravilloso. Más que nada."

Yo solo asentí acercándome a él, presionando mis labios con los suyos suavemente. Mi intención había sido decir algo más, pero no tenía caso. Sus labios me distrajeron, transformando mi suave beso en uno más profundo.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos antes de que se levantara para quedar sobre mí, sosteniéndose con su otra mano. Estaba a punto de bajarlo hacía mi cuando rompió el beso, dejándome con el ceño fruncido.

Él rió, el sonido mezclándose con los ricos colores de la noche. "Tal vez debamos usar la cama esta vez."


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward PDV**

"Tal vez deberíamos usar la cama esta vez."

A ella definitivamente no le gusto mi interrupción. El pequeño ceño de Bella era adorable, hasta tentador. Borra eso – era más que tentador. Quería besarla en los labios, para ayudar a calmar la aparente frustración a mi sugerencia. Y si estaba siendo honesto conmigo mismo, quería hacer mucho, mucho más que solo besarla.

Su cuerpo de porcelana estaba maravillosamente cerca, acurrucado junto a mí. Estaba deliciosamente desvestida, completamente expuesta a mis ojos distraídos. Mientras la observaba se estiro como cierta clase de hermoso felino, previéndome con una vista que quita el aliento. Podía observar desde la suave columna de su garganta hasta la punta de sus dedos, y amaba cada centímetro de ella. Amaba cada suave curva, cada valle de su cuerpo, todo hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Pero más que eso, amaba observar su cara. Mi Bella, mi Bella humana, aún seguía ahí, debajo de todos los pequeños cambios que trajo su transformación. Aun podía ver que su labio inferior estaba un poco más lleno para su labio superior, y la forma particular que tenía de arquear su ceja. Podía apreciar la ligera curvatura en la comisura de sus labios cuando pensaba en algo placentero, algo desconocido para mí. Pero más que nada, podría ver el mismo amor en sus ojos cuando me veían. Un amor que no merecía en lo absoluto, pero que codiciosamente tomaba de todas formas. "¿En qué estas pensando?" me pregunto con voz curiosa, trayendo mi mente al presente. Era tan fácilmente encontrarse distraído alrededor de ella, especialmente en la… situación actual.

"En ti. Siempre en ti." Susurre con una media sonrisa antes de tomarla en mis brazos al estilo de novia y pararme todo en el mismo movimiento. Pude ver un dejo de sorpresa en sus facciones por un breve milisegundo, pero le tomo menos que eso el colocar su brazo más cercano a mí, alrededor de mi cuello. Su otra mano vino a descansar en mi pecho, mandando escalofríos por todo lo alto y bajo de mi espalda. Me di cuenta que era una cosa completamente diferente el sostenerla en mis brazos, contra estar recostado a su lado. En primera, no sólo podía sentir la exquisitez de su cuerpo en mis brazos. Era lisa, suave, tan receptiva a cualquiera de mis caricias. No solo eso, pero sostenerla también traía su rostro más cerca del mío.

Sin darme el permiso de siquiera pensarlo choque mis labios con los suyos, besándola desesperadamente, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar si nos separábamos. Y casi podía sentir que así sería. No sé que era lo que me poseía al estar justo a – una muy desnuda – Bella, pero era imposible mantener las manos para mí. La sostuve sin esfuerzo con mi brazo izquierdo mientras pasaba la punta de los dedos de mi mano derecha, hacia abajo, por su clavícula, al hueco de su garganta y al valle situado entre sus pechos.

Su respiración se contuvo en su boca cuando hice esto último, y no necesitó más motivación para lanzarse con éxito sobre mí con su mano libre, la mano que no estaba alrededor de mi cuello. No había nada más que hacer que liberar sus piernas, así que en el siguiente movimiento ella estaba de pie, ambos brazos seguros alrededor de mi cuello. Había tenido la verdadera intensión de llevarla hasta la cama. Era hermosa, llamándonos. Pero por segunda vez esta noche, no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos.

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que pude lograr antes de que Bella se presionara aún más contra mí, una hazaña que habría jurado imposible. La fuerza de su entusiasmo me tomo por sorpresa, haciéndome tambalear unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda golpeo la pared. Todo el tiempo su cuerpo se mantuvo presionado contra el mío, nuestros labios sellados en una eterna batalla de la cual nunca se declararía un ganador.

Y no me importaba que la pared se convirtiera en pequeñas partículas de polvo detrás de mí, o que el agarre de Bella en mi cuello fuera demasiado apretado. No me importaba que la adorable cama blanca siguiera intacta. Lo único que importaba es que al fin podía amar a mi esposa en la forma en que lo merecía.

La mantuve cerca de mí con una mano firmemente asida alrededor de su cintura, dejando que la otra viajara arriba y abajo por su nuca hasta su espalda baja. Mi caricia era como una pluma, ligera y rápida, pero antes de haber trazado mi circuito dos veces Bella había liberado un callado gemido en mi boca. No fue sino hasta que tembló en mis brazos que a regañadientes rompí nuestro apasionado beso. Sin embargo, mis labios nunca la dejaron. Inclinándome más cerca de ella seguí un camino de vehementes besos por la línea de su mandíbula, por la columna de su garganta, por su hombro. Mi exploración finalmente me llevo al valle de sus pechos, y como antes me deleite en el hecho de que su piel era ahora impenetrable. Había algo sobre el sabor de su piel que no pude describir, tan deliciosa y tentadora al mismo tiempo. Deje que mi boca, dientes y lengua demoraran en cada pecho, provocando en ella repetidos gemidos y débiles gritos. Estaba casi avergonzado de admitir que no estaba siendo exactamente gentil con ella, mis dientes mordisqueando la cima de cada pecho, mis manos descansando apretadamente en sus caderas. Sus suaves gritos de placer me dijeron que no parecía importarle.

Mis labios eventualmente encontraron su camino de regreso hacia arriba, hacia su cuello, al menos brevemente. "Me estas volviendo loca," Bella susurro en medio gemido, aún cuando inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirme mejor acceso. Sus ojos rojos medio cerrados mientras las palabras tropezaban en su boca, su expresión tan hermosa como su vulnerabilidad. Sus manos habían liberado mi cuello mientras la besaba, ahora descansando en mis antebrazos mientras la sostenía.

Por muy difícil que fuese, aleje mis labios de ella, dándole la expresión más inocente que pude lograr. "Estoy seguro que no se de que estás hablando, amor." Su perfecta ceja se arqueo, y pude notar que no estaba siendo engañada.

Esperaba de ella una respuesta, pero en su lugar me mostro una sexy sonrisa, atrayéndome hacia ella con facilidad. Nuestros labios chocaron de nuevo, y esta vez cuando sentí su lengua pasar ligeramente por mi labio inferior, le permití la entrada. De nuevo, el concentrado _sabor_ de ella. Era adictivo, la perfecta heroína. Me perdí tanto en nuestro apasionado beso que no note su mano deslizarse más allá de mi pecho y torso.

Un estrangulado medio gemido escapo de mis labios cuando sus agiles dedos pasaron una vez por lo largo de mi excitación, y luego de nuevo. Mi cuerpo respondió a su ligero toque sin ninguna contribución de mi parte. Mis caderas se flexionaron hacia delante, buscando su toque. No podía describir la sensación de ella tocándome, burlándome, volviéndome completamente _loco_. Sus delgados dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mí, y estaba acariciando tan, tan lento. Comparados con mis fervientes caricias de antes, esto era enloquecedoramente deliciosa tortura.

Rompí nuestro beso y me incline hacia atrás, los ojos bien cerrados mientras mi cabeza golpeaba la pared, escuche un fragmente de piedra cayendo al piso, pero mi mente lo deshecho. "Bella," finalmente logre decir en un ronco susurro, mi voz muy baja y muy áspera.

Me vio a través de sus pestañas – sus largas, hermosas, perfectas pestañas – y me mostro una tímida sonrisa. "¿Si, Edward?" su voz era baja también, pero podía detectar el dejo de regocijo. Podía darme cuenta que ella estaba muy consciente de lo que me hacía, el completo poder que poseía. Al mismo tiempo que dijo mi nombre sus caricias se volvieron más rápidas, y mi respuesta murió en mis labios, volviéndose un pequeño gruñido. Esta mujer sería la causa de mi muerte y francamente esta parecía una muy buena forma de morir.

Pero no estaba planeando en dejarme terminar completamente, no de esta manera. Fue más difícil de lo que pensé retirar su mano de mi, el detener la carrera de maravillosas sensaciones. Una parte de mi quería cambiar de idea y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera. Caí en cuenta que si quería llevar a cabo el plan original tendría que actuar rápido. Afortunadamente, no tenía un problema con eso. Antes de que Bella pudiera objetar había colocado ambas manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos, levantándola al vuelo.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron automáticamente alrededor de mi cintura, y gruñí al contacto. Me tome un pequeño momento para dar un paso alejándome de la pared – para que la cabaña entera no terminara en escombros sobre nosotros – antes de entrar en ella completamente. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron en la oscuridad, y a pesar de que había tenido una ración de lo mismo hace menos de una hora, el placer de estar dentro de ella no disminuyo. Estábamos experimentando un ángulo completamente nuevo esta vez, una nueva manera de amarnos. Era maravilloso.

No me contuve. Mi agarre en la parte trasera de sus muslos era firme y estable, aun cuando no requería ningún esfuerzo el mantenerla arriba. Mis embestidas eran rápidas, fuertes y sus caderas respondían con igual fuerza. La posición me trajo frente a frente con sus pechos, y entre besarlos y gemir suavemente contra su piel, me vi absolutamente abrumado. Mi cerebro estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo en catalogar el flujo de diferentes sensaciones.

Mis ojos estaban tomando su apariencia, cada parte que era visible para mí. Podía tanto ver como sentir el cabello oscuro de Bella en forma de cascada en olas alrededor de nosotros, creando un espacio privado que no dejaría por nada del mundo. Sus ojos, aún un rojo brillante, estaban medio cerrados y desenfocados. Su boca estaba parcialmente abierta también, sus deliciosos labios presionándose en diferentes partes de mi rostro de vez en vez. Y sus tentadores pechos eran los más cercanos a mí, dos montículos de pálida porcelana que veneraba junto con cada otra parte de su cuerpo.

Nuestros suaves gemidos se mezclaban con gruñidos mientras nos movíamos rápido y más rápido en unísono, pero el sonido que podía escuchar más claramente eran los pequeños jadeos de Bella mientras se movía. Era en sus callados, ásperos suspiros que supe descifrar la manera tan completa que se estaba entregando a mí. Su total rendición era ligeramente intoxicante.

Pero no tanto como otros sentidos. Esencia, sabor y tacto estaban mezclados todos juntos en una exhilarante combinación que ni siquiera me atrevía a comprender. Podía probar y oler su esencia de lilas en mi lengua, sentir sus cálidos músculos contraerse alrededor de mí en cada embestida. Estaba muy consciente en cada punto que nos tocábamos; donde sus dedos se perdían en mi cabello, donde presionaba tibios besos en mi rostro, donde estábamos unidos como uno solo.

Nos movimos en unísono, dos seres en perfecta sincronización. Me enterré en ella una y otra vez, perdiéndome en el placer de su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Y estaba absolutamente perdido cuando la tensión entre nosotros exploto en exactamente el mismo momento, mandándonos tambaleando a un borde invisible.

Fue durante ese momento de completa y absoluta dicha donde literalmente olvide que era yo el que nos estaba sosteniendo. La solté y ambos nos fuimos tambaleando, aterrizando en la cama como una pila de extremidades entrelazadas. Después de unos momentos de irregular respiración y de ola tras ola de placer puro, sin diluir, que estuve al fin lo suficientemente consciente para retirarme de dentro de ella y atraerla hacia mí. La atraje hacia mis brazos, colocando besos dispersos en su cabello mientras ella demoraba suaves besos en mi cuello.

Varios momentos después, su voz rompió el silencio. "¿Esto cuenta cómo usar la cama?" podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, aun cuando no me era posible ver su adorable rostro.

Me reí quedamente, dejando que mi risa se desvaneciera en la oscuridad. Hable en su cabello, mis labios nunca rompiendo el contacto. "No lo creo, amor."

Ella se movió, sosteniéndose en un codo para poder verme. Su piel estaba brillando, y tenía esa misma sonrisa boba en su rostro como antes. Sus ojos estaban enfocados de nuevo, y me observaron por varios segundos antes de hablar. "Eres diferente," dijo dudativa, como si no quisiera decir las palabras, "Pero de buena manera. Me gusta."

"Ya no eres frágil," le conteste, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería. Había un par de cosas que nunca hubiera permitido siendo ella humana; la nueva posición, permitirle tocarme. Nunca había sido rudo con ella antes, tampoco – aunque estaba seguro que ella estaba siendo igual de ruda o más. "Me gusta." Agregue en buena medida, dándole una media sonrisa.

Pude ver alivio pasar por su rostro, pero no tuve tiempo de descifrar su expresión mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pecho de nuevo. Ambos suspiramos suavemente, terminando la conversación por el momento. No era necesario hablar, en realidad. Era suficiente con saber que la mujer en mis brazos era mía. Mi amor verdadero, mi esposa. La madre de mi hija. Ella era mi todo, y todo lo que podría necesitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORPRESA, SORPRESA. Un nuevo capitulo. Ok, antes que nada muchisimas gracias por los reviews, uds son lo mejor :). Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la segunda luna de miel, donde Bella ya es vampiro y disfruta con Edward su primera noche juntos bajo estas condiciones. Dejare el status de esta historia como: In progress, por que la verdad me divierto mucho con esto como para terminarlo y siento que le puedo agregar más capitulos. Espero que les gusten.. y recuerden REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!! **

**Eso me alienta a escribir más.**

**Ps. estoy decidiendo si escribir un fanfic, sobre los días antes dela boda.. donde Bella y Edward "practican" diganme que opinan :) **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS MÁS FUERTES Y EXPLICITAS, QUE ANTES, NO ES NADA PARECIDO A LOS ONE-SHOTS ANTERIORES 'ISLE ESME', 'SEGUNDA NOCHE', 'LA PRACTICA HACE LA PERFECCIÓN', 'SEGUNDA LUNA DE MIEL: CHAP 1 Y 2'. NO ES VULGAR NI CORRIENTE COMO LOS OTROS, ESO SI LO MANTUVE, PERO SI SE LES PIDE UN POCO MÁS DE DISCRECIÓN Y NO JUZGUEN MAL. HAN SIDO ADVERTIDOS!!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen en lo más minimo, todo es creacion y obra de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo traduzco. **

* * *

**III. Sensible**

"_Podía realmente apreciarlo ahora – podía ver apropiadamente cada hermosa línea de su perfecto rostro, de su largo, impecable cuerpo con mis nuevos ojos, cada ángulo, cada plano de él. Podía saborear su pura, vivida esencia en mi lengua y sentir la increíble suavidad de su piel de mármol bajo las sensibles puntas de los dedos. _

_Mi piel era muy sentible bajo sus manos, también."_

_Amanecer, pág. 482_

"Esta habitación es tan hermosa," murmure, arrimándome al cuello de Edward para acercarme un poco más a él.

Lo sentí más que verlo asentir, su dulce respiración liberada en un satisfecho suspiro. "Ella tuvo la idea incluso antes de que partiéramos a la isla," me dijo, una sonrisa en su voz cuando menciono Isla Esme. "No se me permitía decirte una sola palabra, bajo serias y terroríficas amenazas."

A esto, trate de mirarlo, curiosa. "¿Qué amenazas podría hacer?"

"Tiempo sin estar solos," respondió después de una muy breve pausa, riéndose con las palabras. "Emmet juro que existiría literalmente entre nosotros cada segundo por toda una semana si arruinaba esta sorpresa para Esme."

Me reí también – era algo que podía ver a mi hermano grande (para todos los efectos) haciendo. Al mismo tiempo una diferente parte de mi mente trato de imaginar las circunstancias bajo las que estas amenazas fueron hechas. No embarazo, no transformación de emergencia. Realmente dudaba que incluso Emmet pudiera mantenernos alejados con mi recién descubierta fuerza.

Eventualmente guardamos silencio, y nuestras risas se desvanecieron en la noche mientras los minutos pasaban.

La mano libre de Edward empezó a trazar un camino, suave como pluma, arriba y abajo por mi brazo, de hombro a muñeca y de regreso. Sus dedos de satín dejaron un ardiente camino por mi piel. Ambos estábamos perfectamente quietos, sus brazos abrazándome a él. Mi brazo – el mismo que estaba recorriendo – estaba recostado posesivamente sobre su pecho. Ahora que lo pienso, estábamos finalmente en la hermosa cama blanca, y todo lo que quise inmediatamente hacer era disfrutar este momento. Era comodo, relajado… lleno de paz.

Difícilmente podía creerlo.

Mi mejilla descansaba en su pecho, y podía escuchar su silenciosa, apacible respiración por mi oído. De tiempo a tiempo podía sentir sus labios desviándose a mi cabello, presionando ligeros besos en mi cabeza. Fue después de uno de estos momentos que regrese el gesto, levantándome solo lo suficiente para presionar mis labios en el hueco de su garganta. Pero a diferencia de sus castos besos, encontré imposible el contenerme por uno o dos.

En cambio, mis labios continuaron el viaje hacía arriba por su garganta de mármol, lento al principio y más afiebrado mientras ganaba camino. Lo bese hasta sus hombros, luego a través de su pecho hasta que alcance el lado de su cuello. Fue en la coyuntura donde deje salir mi lengua, probando su deliciosa, dulce esencia. Edward había inclinado su cabeza hacía atrás, sus ojos cerrados. Escuche un pequeño gemido resonar en su garganta cuando arrastre mis dientes gentilmente por un lado de la línea de su mandíbula, su respiración desigual. "Mmm, Bella."

Mi nombre fue un suave suspiro en sus labios, y la forma en que lo dijo mando una fiera sensación por todo mi cuerpo hasta los dedos de mis pies. Estaba lleno de ansiedad y deseo, muy atractivo. Y no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado antes, cuando lo toque tan íntimamente. La forma en que su cabeza cayo hacia atrás, su boca ligeramente abierta, su expresión desnuda. Me dio demasiado con el solo hecho de permitirme verlo vulnerable, complacido, abierto. Evoco un imposible amor más profundo hacia él, el ser expuesta a esa parte de él en una parte que no había nadie estado. Lo veía incluso ahora. Por un breve segundo, hizo que mis desesperados movimientos se detuvieran, mi respiración se atrapo.

Por un momento, me encontré luchando en comprender cuan hermoso era Edward en verdad.

Edward sintió mi pausa, sus ojos abriéndose y encontrándose con los míos. Un momento de silencio pasó entre nosotros. Y no se que vio en mis ojos exactamente, pero antes de darme cuenta que sucedía, él nos había desplazado. De repente me encontré sobre mi espalda, mi cuerpo paralelo al suyo, y la mitad bajo su peso mientras se inclinaba para besarme fervientemente. Estaba de lado, apoyado en su codo, y yo enterré mi mano libre en su cabello. Quería arrastrarlo completamente sobre mí, deseosa de la sensación de piel sobre la mía, pero se resistió – apenas.

Rompiendo nuestro beso, levanto su rostro hasta que estuvo a varias pulgadas sobre la mía. En una imposible seductiva voz, murmuró, "Quiero mi turno."

No tuve tiempo de considerar su comentario antes de que presionara sus labios contra los míos de nuevo. Respondí más que ansiosa, mi cuerpo arqueándose, tratando de encontrar su perfecto complemento. Fui recompensada solo cuando rompió su beso, y la mano que había estado descansando inocentemente en mi cintura empezó a moverse hacia abajo por mi cuerpo.

Era lo suficientemente inocente al principio. Él aun se movía lánguidamente, carente del aura desesperada que parecía emanar de mí cada que ponía mis manos sobre él. Mientras sus labios trazaban un invisible camino por mi mandíbula y cuello, su mano libre derivo hacía abajo por mi cadera, donde sus pulgares empezaron a frotar círculos perezosos en mi piel. Muy lentamente, su boca siguió su rumbo más abajo, su cuerpo de alguna forma siguiendo suavemente el movimiento sin parecer que realmente se movía. Pronto su rostro estaba al nivel de mi pecho, sus manos aun descansando en el mismo lugar. Lo vi abrir su boca, conteniendo mi respiración en anticipación. No pude predecir lo que empezó a hacer después.

Justo cuando su lengua paso ligeramente sobre la cima de mi pecho, la mano descansando en mi cadera se deslizo hacia abajo rozando mi muslo interno. Una, dos, y de nuevo mientras suaves gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación. Había pensado que no era posible que mi piel se sintiera aun más sensible bajo sus caricias – aparentemente, estaba equivocada. Su suave roce me electrificaba, hundido bajo mi piel y canalizada completamente a mi centro.

La boca de Edward, seguía haciendo maravillas, alternando entre succionando y mordisqueando mi piel al mismo tiempo que sus manos iban un poco más arriba. Al principio era solo su pulgar acariciando la piel sensible de mi muslo interno, pero pronto lo cambio por toda la palma de su mano, sus dedos peligrosamente cerca del área que quemaba más. Cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia mis piernas se abrieron bajo su propio acorde, y lo sentí sonreír contra mi pecho.

Levanto su glorioso rostro de mí entonces, provocando un quejido de mi parte. Encontré sus ojos por un breve milisegundo. Estaban oscuros, medio cerrados, pero sorpresivamente lucidos y curiosos. Pude haber tratado de descifrar su expresión, pero en ese preciso momento me mostro mi favorita media sonrisa, y luego ligeramente rozo la punta de sus dedos por mi sexo.

Jadié audiblemente, mi cabeza hundiéndose de regreso en la almohada mientras mi cuerpo se arqueo bajo su caricia. Si no fuera cierto ya, estaba segura que su delicada caricia habría hecho que mi corazón se detuviera. Era demasiado para manejar. Un totalmente nuevo nivel de placer. Mi entusiasta respuesta pareció incitarlo. Sentí sus largos dedos probando ser más audaces, dos dedos hundiéndose más en mí. Estaba siendo travieso, jugando conmigo acariciándome de arriba abajo sin penetrar. Si hubiera podido, estoy segura que hubiera protestado.

Edward demoro esto por unos momentos más antes de concentrarse en mi parte más sensible. Su pulgar rozo sobre mi delicado manojo de nervios una vez, y me escuche a mi misma gritar suavemente. Desde entonces sus burlones toques fueron implacables, y más enloquecedores por la misma razón. Estaba manteniendo sus caricias y roces tan ligeros, negligentes, que en poco tiempo mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo su toque, queriendo más.

Justo cuando pensé que no podía esperar más, cuando estaba a punto de atraerlo a la fuerza hacía mí para que terminara el trabajo, él abruptamente deslizo un dedo dentro de mí. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron mientras yo disfrutaba en la sensación, y él se daba cuenta cuan lista estaba para él. En un segundo había deslizado un segundo dedo, y, con su pulgar aun rozando la otra parte de mí, empezó, a propósito, a deslizarlos adentro y afuera.

Mis caderas empezaron a ondular contra su mano, siguiendo los cortos movimientos, mis manos tomando las sabanas debajo de mí. Esto era un nuevo tipo de placer. Era diferente a lo que habíamos compartido antes, juntos. No podía decir que era mejor o peor, solo que era _bueno_. Sus delgados dedos de pianistas parecían saber demasiado bien lo que hacían, tocando el perfecto lugar dentro de mí en el exacto y perfecto momento. Junto con su pulgar, la palma de su mano, sus jadeos entrecortados a tono con los míos, supe que no quería que esto terminara. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no duraría mucho. No tenía el autocontrol de Edward, para detenerlo a la mitad del camino y que se me uniera, por así decirlo. Tendría que devolverle el favor después, por que esto se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo.

Sentí la tensión creciendo dentro de mí, cerca de ese punto en particular que Edward estaba tocando tan perfectamente. Mis caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con él, mis manos aun tomando las sabanas. Estaba desesperada por liberarme, y parecía que él estaba igual de ansioso. En el último momento me forcé a mi misma a abrir mis ojos, para ver a Edward. Fue su imagen lo que me hizo terminar.

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, probablemente para probar el aire cargado alrededor de nosotros. Su cabello estaba desprolijo, desordenado e increíblemente atractivo. Sus hombros y pecho y abdomen de Dios brillaban, reflejando la luz de la luna que entraba a la habitación. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos dorados estaban viajando libremente por mi cuerpo, pero deteniéndose más en mi rostro. Podía ver admiración en ellos, junto con su amor y deseo. Podía verme a mi misma, mis anteriores sentimientos, reflejados en él.

Demasiado. Sobrecargado. Esa mirada me termino.

La creciente tensión se rompió, trayéndome sobre el borde. Parecía que caí una larga distancia. Sentí el placer radiar de mi centro hacia afuera, doblando mis dedos y arqueando mi espalda. De nuevo, era diferente que antes – no mejor o peor, pero demasiado bueno. Antes de bajar completamente de mi altura hundí mi mano en el cabello de Edward de nuevo, y lo atraje hacía mí.

Nuestro beso era apasionado, febril, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío se sentía delicioso. Una vez que mi mente y mi cuerpo se habían calmado, sus labios dejaron los míos. Presiono suaves besos en mis mejillas, nariz y frente.

Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa alumbrando aun la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Podía notar que estaba complacido consigo mismo, y siendo franca, estaba complacida con él también.

Pretendí hacer un puchero, dejando salir un dramático suspiro. Su expresión alterándose por un segundo, y pude darme cuenta que estaba colgando de cada palabra cuando hable. "Honestamente, Edward, ¿tienes que ser bueno en todo?"


	4. Chapter 4

Me sentía viva y energizada, mi piel sensible a cualquier caricia del aire, y sentía que podía correr por días. - Son solo las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunte insinuando.

-Las posibilidades en mi cabeza son bastante tentadoras…- sonrió acariciando mis labios con la punta de su dedo.

Sentí su piel rozar la mía provocando escalofríos en cada parte que tocaba. Me giré sobre él deseosa de hacerlo mío como él hacía conmigo. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y besé cada punto de su cara, baje mi boca por su cuello, por sus hombros, probado su cálida piel, sus músculos moviéndose debajo mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Tome su pezón con mi boca, chupando, lamiendo y mordiéndolo lo más gentil que podía. El arqueó su espalda hacía mí, sus dedos deslizándose debajo de mí para tocarme donde yo estaba abierta para él sobre su estómago. Gemí por el contacto en mi piel sensible, besándolo con más desesperación.

Los sonidos del bosque llenaban la habitación mezclados con el sonido de nuestra respiración. El tomo mi rostro con sus manos y mientras se sentaba para enfrentarme atrajo su rostro al mío, besando y lamiendo mis labios suavemente, comunicándome lo mucho que me amaba, lo mucho que me había extrañado todos estos días, durante el embarazo cuando mi vida había estado en peligro y durante la transformación.

Separo nuestros rostros y me miro por un largo tiempo. "Eres todo lo que deseo." Su voz era apenas audible, y me di cuenta que probablemente él me decía muchas cosas, antes, durante estos momentos que nunca había escuchado. Sus ojos se perdían en los míos.

Me incline hacia él, presionando mis labios con los suyos gentilmente, y luego con más necesidad, regresando su cabeza a la almohada. El empujo mis hombros hacía atrás ligeramente, comunicándome que mi fuerza era demasiada, pero acariciando mis brazos con dulzura con la silenciosa comunicación. Trate de concentrarme en calmarme, pero las manos de Edward por mis costados, tomando mi trasero, era demasiado sensual, demasiado erótico, que no podía.

"Bella…" dijo entre labios. Su rostro estaba casi en agonía. "Necesito que me toques, es demasiado…" sus palabras se perdieron y lucia abrumado, como si yo necesitara guiarlo.

Continúe con mi recorrido hacia abajo, y me encontré con su miembro erguido. Aún listo para lo que yo aún deseaba. Fui bajando mis manos y las posé sobre sus muslos. Me incline y recorrí su abdomen con mis labios, dejando que mi lengua pasara por su ahora cálida piel. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, manteniendo gentilmente mi rostro en su cuerpo. Lo mire, sostuve su mirada, mis manos se deslizaron más arriba por sus muslos hasta quedar muy cerca de su destino.

Me incline y presione mis labios en la punta de su erección, luego pase mi lengua por todo su largo. El dejo salir un suave gemido y sentí sus piernas temblar bajo mi mano. Eso era algo que nunca había hecho, pero el escucharlo gemir y suspirar con lo que hacía me provocaba una especia de orgullo que nunca antes había sentido. Edward me decía con sus gestos y sus sonidos sensuales que era yo la que lo hacía sentir bien. Mi orgullo femenino estaba al máximo. Buscando más de eso, lo observe mientras bajaba mi boca sobre él, sintiendo el instinto hacer acto de presencia. Tome todo lo que pude de él con mi boca y coloque mi mano alrededor de su base. Mi otra mano paseando por su muslo interno, acariciando su piel. Me moví lento al principio, y luego la pasión ardió dentro de mí y comencé a moverme con más urgencia. Gemí con el dentro, su sabor en mi boca hacía mi cuerpo quemar. Su piel sabía a muchas cosas que no podía siquiera nombrar, aun con el espacio extra en mi mente; limón, aire limpio, miel; pero esta parte era mucho más dulce que las otras.

Emitió un grito ahogado que me incitó a seguir introduciéndolo y sacándolo hasta hacerlo gritar.

-Espera…- me detuvo tomándome por los hombros,- no voy a terminar ahí.

-¿Por qué no?- le dije persuasivamente lamiendo su abdomen y subiendo lentamente hacia su cuello y luego su cara,- quiero hacerte el amor con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Como si hubiera encendido la mecha. Se volteó de inmediato sobre mí y me penetró salvajemente colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. En esa posición entró en su totalidad, como nunca. Me hizo gemir, me hizo gritar. Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con pasión. Sentí mis adentro colapsar una vez más. Mordí sus labios sin darme cuenta y lo llevé al orgasmo junto conmigo. Lo sentí como nunca lo había sentido, con fuerza y pasión descontrolada, provocándome movimientos que fueron netamente involuntarios pero al mismo tiempo inevitable. Mi cuerpo me decía que eso era lo que siempre había buscado, como las cosas siempre debían ser.

Bajó mis piernas de sus hombros y se dejó caer sobre mí utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no aplastarme, aunque no me hubiera molestado. Aún dentro de mí me besó los párpados, la frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y volvió a besar mis labios. Pensé que ya todo había terminado cuando lo sentí ponerse duro dentro de mí una vez más. Gemí sorprendida y él me miró con deseo renovado moviéndose lentamente.

Me reincorporé haciéndolo hacer lo mismo y evitando a toda costa perder el contacto. Me senté sobre su regazo y me impulsé con las piernas para incitar al movimiento. Haciéndolo entrar y salir lentamente. De una manera mucho más tierna.

Recorriendo con la lengua el contorno de mis senos hasta llegar a mi pezón, jugueteando con él, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme a entrar y salir.

Levantándome de él me giró y me puso de espaldas y volvió a sentarme en su regazo de esa manera. Recorrió mi cabello a un lado y buscó mi cuello y acarició mi espalda mientras me besaba los hombros y la nuca.

-Por favor…- le supliqué sintiéndome húmeda una vez más.

Recorrió mi cintura con su mano y la rodeó hacia delante. Lo sentí bajando lentamente a sabiendas que estaba desesperada por ser tocada, probada, penetrada, lo que fuera. Introdujo un dedo y se dio cuenta que ya no soportaba más y él disfrutó jugando conmigo aumentando el deseo. Me estrujó entre sus brazos y me levantó levemente, luego me bajó con lentitud hasta entrar en mí otra vez. Gemí al sentirme llena y completa una vez más.

Con su pecho sobre mi espalda y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sentí protegida, como si estando así con él todo estaba bien. Como si nada jamás pudiera dañarme y que todo lo que había hecho en la vida era para conducirme a ese momento sublime.

Terminé sobre sus piernas por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche. Lo sentí cerca del clímax cuando me jaló a recostarnos en la cama manteniendo la posición. Besó mi cuello y mis hombros mientras que seguía moviéndose dentro. Pronto sentí la explosión que me inundó nuevamente. Me giré para besarlo tiernamente en los labios viéndolo exhausto, aunque pareciera imposible, y respirando pesadamente a mi lado, la marca que nos quedaba de lo que parecía ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. O al menos de la mía en esta nueva vida.

Nos quedamos un rato desnudos y de frente. Cerrando los ojos mientras que seguíamos disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias y el contacto trivial, esperando que amaneciera.


End file.
